The Feral Plains/Volume III
The Feral Plains/Volume III is the third volume of ''The Feral Plains''. It was first written in five episodes by CaptainLandr0ver on the late LEGO Gallery, with Cap working under the name "tomatopaste101", and was later proofread, edited and combined into a volume to be released on the Custom Bionicle Wiki. This volume shows the dramatic events spawned from the conflict between the colonists and the natives on Powai Nui and reveals of the source of darkness that has been causing eerie events in the past. Chapter 1 Submerged Hatar, Toa of Gravity, was standing at the water's edge, watching the Matoran finish up their work. It was early to quit working, but today the sun was merciless. Many of the workers had given up already, claiming that they could not take the heat. The Ga-Matoran were swimming near the shore of the lake and had invited some friends, but Hatar did not allow them to swim very far out. Finally, Vandir, his brother, arrived. "Vandir," said Hatar, "So glad you could make it." "It is nice to see you again," replied Vandir. "How is work going for you?" "Swell so far," said Hatar, "we have found quite a few veins of lightstone underground. But some of these veins I think are too close to the lake. I plan to send Ga-Matoran down to the miners to make sure that they do not breach into the lake bed and get the tunnels flooded." "Sounds dangerous." "It is. I am worried about the work conditions here. With all this work so close to the lake, I fear that an accident is almost inevitable." "Well, it is for a good cause." "That's the thing, Vandir. I don't get it. Why do we need to protect ourselves from the natives? From the way you're acting about them, I'm honestly more worried about an invasion from your camp. Not everyone is going to want to fight." "Trust me, Hatar." "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't." "Brother, last time we stopped preparing our island was annihilated by the forces of the Makuta!" Hatar froze. He thought about what Vandir had just said. "Vandir, this is not the Makuta." "They did something to me. They made me ill. We can't let them overtake us." From the other side of Lake Faradi came a cry for help. "Hatar! Help!" said the Ga-Matoran Shensii on the other side. "What is it?" said Hatar. He trotted to the edge of the cliff. He saw Le-Matoran Nepto squirming at the bottom. "Can you get him?" yelled Hatar. "I can swim down there," said the Ga-Matoran, "but I'm not strong enough to pull him up!" "That leaves only one choice." Hatar took no time and began running to the other side of the lake. He took a deep breath and slipped into the water. Hatar couldn't waste time. He used his elemental powers to sink himself down to the bottom and attached himself to the rocky wall. This was no normal lake, as it had stone where it should have had dirt and sediment. Pieces of protodermis sparkled on the sides, dancing in tandem with the caustics on the floor. When Hatar reached Nepto, the Matoran lashed out and climbed onto his back. He wrapped his arm around the Toa's neck and began choking him. Somehow, despite Hatar’s immense strength, he was unable to shake the Matoran off of him. Vandir was appalled. He needed to save his brother. He didn't care what had come over Nepto to make him attack Hatar. Vandir leaped into the water and used his powers to careen right to his brother. He focused hard and created a bubble of air just big enough for the three of them. "Nepto!" screamed Hatar after gasping for air. "Stop! Get off!!" Vandir began prying the Matoran off of his brother, but this broke his concentration and once again they were underwater. After being hit, kicked and scratched by the Matoran, Vandir finally struck him with a blast of air that sent everyone flying away. Hatar grabbed the angry Nepto and desperately thrashed his way to the surface, where Vandir now was. He laid Nepto on the rocky shore, and after many convulsions, the Matoran came back to his senses. He apparently had no recollection of what had just happened. Hatar was incredibly confused, and Vandir was holding back the urge to throw the poor Matoran at something. Nepto never made anyone this angry and had never attacked anyone in his life without a very good reason. Whatever had just happened was not natural, and likely was not Nepto's fault. Chapter 2 Alchemy Vandir was determined to provide protection for his loved Matoran. He had been much too traumatized when he lost his home to the forces of the Makuta. This led him to come into contact with the Dark Hunter "Alchemist", a robust and cunning machine who uses chemicals as weapons. "Alchemist" had been here on Powai Nui long before Vandir and the colonists had arrived, and knew much of its history. "’Alchemist’," said Vandir, "I have summoned you here because I have an assignment for you." "An assignment?" asked "Alchemist". His voice was metallic and somewhat muffled. "Calling it an assignment would imply that you have some position of power over me. I'm working with you, not for you." "Alright, then consider it a task," said Vandir. “Or a favor.” "Tell me what you need me to do and I'll decide." said "Alchemist". "I chose this task for you. You're the only one who could pull it off. You do have chemicals that can cause unconsciousness, yes?" "Yes. I never go anywhere without one of every useful chemical combination." "Perfect. This should be easy for you. Go up to where the natives are and hit them with some of those chemicals. Then, bring a Toa of your choosing to me." "Just that? For a free favor from you? You made it sound harder." "Well if it is this easy, then you should start on it now." ---- "Alchemist" waded gently through the greatgrass. Slowly the natives of Powai Nui came into view. Quietly and patiently, he pulled out a container of chemicals labeled "Knockout" in Archaic Matoran and prepared to throw it. He took his time to aim. How he performed now would determine how easy this task would actually be. The natives were grouped together, but the only way to knock all of them out would be to hit the center of their circle so that the area of effect reached all of them. He drew his arm back and hurled it, but as he did this he startled them and he struck all but two. These two were the still-recovering Wreshi, Toa of Stone, and the newest Toa, Salvina, a vibrant Toa of Water. "Alchemist" had no choice but to attack them. He couldn't carry any of the other Toa away with them still awake. He charged at them, pulled out his harpoon-like firearm, the Akselum I-9, and darted to the right to go behind the two Toa. Wreshi spun around, saw "Alchemist", and lunged. He began dueling with him, blocking and striking with his Recoiling Pickaxe. Salvina joined the fight and together they began pushing the Dark Hunter back toward the hillside, intending to pin him against it. "Alchemist" leaped backward, and hit himself with a jar of chemicals. His armor began reflecting light like a mirror and then he was completely invisible. Salvina and Wreshi stood back-to-back, awaiting the next attack. A jar of chemicals came out from nowhere and landed in front of Wreshi, knocking him out. "Fantastic," Salvina said to herself. "Now it's just me." She looked around, trying to find an indication of where her enemy was. She was raised up by him and thrown at the hillside, and he began throwing large stones and sharp sticks from different directions. She managed to dodge all of these. Salvina lunged and managed to strike "Alchemist", but he threw her on the ground. He was now visible and was sneaking up behind Salvina, preparing to finish her off. He had a knockout jar in his hand. Salvina spun around and struck him with her weapon. He dropped the jar and she kicked it into his chest, knocking him out. Chapter 3 Demon Vandir was very surprised and quite mad that “Alchemist” had been defeated by the native Toa. The Dark Hunter had already defeated multiple Toa before, and as such there was little reason for his defeat. Additionally, he was a master of spying and espionage, or at least that was what the Toa of Air had been told. "Did you knock out all of them but one?" questioned the Toa. "I missed and left two awake." grunted “Alchemist”. "I took down one, but I was too weak to take the other one down." "So you failed," Vandir snapped. "I never fail," said Alchemist. "I can tell you everything you need to know about your enemies, and that should be good enough for you to counteract their forces. But first comes my part of the deal. It just so happens that this will benefit both of us." “Alchemist” gave Vandir an odd-looking mask and whispered his plan to him. "Are you sure this will work on the Shrine?" asked Vandir. "You cannot be serious. I created it," said Alchemist. He then added, "I think they're coming. Go, quickly, and do not get spotted." Hatar could be heard outside, commanding the Matoran construction workers. He had a watchful eye over several guards, who were waiting for an attack. Vandir snuck past a group of native Toa marching down the Desolation River. ---- Upon the mountain, Maroona, Arvos, and Toa of Fire Detras (who had recently been summoned from the Shrine of Salvation) stood guard. Maroona had sent the rest of the natives down to try one last time to negotiate with the colonists. Maroona heard footsteps coming up the dried river. She squinted and saw what appeared to be Omakah sprinting up the hill. "Omakah!" she called. "What brings you back?" "The Toa, they've all been captured!" he yelled. "I came back to get help... they spoke of a command that would summon a powerful being from the Shrine to help us!" "Is this true?" she asked. “I’ve never heard of anything like that.” "Turaga, we don't have time for that question!" said Omakah. "The colonists are coming and they're prepared to fight!" "How many of them?" "All of them." "Tell me the words." Omakah told her the words, which he did not understand, as he did not know Archaic Matoran, and Maroona repeated them as she raised her staff at the Shrine. All of the stones glowed and the earth began to shake. The dirt around it began to become hot and black as it generated a mystical hum. Omakah's mask glowed, and then he transformed into Vandir. It became apparent that he was not Omakah at all. Maroona identified the mask he had used as a Great Kanohi Mask of Disguise. "What have you done?!" she hissed. The Shrine emitted awful noises and frightening screams before releasing a shock-wave of dark energy. ---- As the natives and Vandir got back up, they noticed something blocking the sun. It was tall, quite gaunt, and appeared to be scaly. It was ravenous claws on its hands and feet. Its voice was gruff and shrill, yet dark and cold. It sounded like a mix of a fiery underworld and a ghastly, gelid prison. "How nice it is to be back in a mortal husk, free from being bound as a lost spirit." "Makuta Hysterix!" gasped Maroona. The Makuta stared into her eyes and scowled. "I remember you, Maroona. You pesky little… Turaga? Last time I saw you, you were a Toa! Anyway, I'm saving you for later. In the meantime, allow me to introduce myself. I am Makuta Hysterix, as my nemesis already claimed, and I am the bringer of doom on this island, the destroyer of your civilization, and the striker of fear into the hearts of the Matoran, blah blah blah, evil sayings, exposition, a wicked laugh, and so on, so forth.." Detras snapped into a fighting stance. "I haven’t seen you in a long time, Makuta scum, and I wish it'd taken longer for you to return!” “Oh, so you’re using insults now?” jested Hysterix, “I thought that was my job!” With his pitch black claws bared, he rushed at Detras. The Toa soon realized that on his own he didn't stand a chance. Hysterix smacked him right into the hillside. He then glared at a defensive Vandir and smiled. The Toa of Air rushed at him, and the Makuta's huge paw simply grabbed him by his head and chucked him into the hill as well. "My, my, that was awfully unchallenging," chuckled Hysterix. With that, he grabbed a startled Maroona and bounded down the hill. Chapter 4 Winning Forever Down in Lake Faradi, in the colonist camp controlled by Toa Hatar, it was utter destruction and chaos. The colonist Matoran had blasters of their own, and they were desperately trying to take down the native Toa, consisting of Salvina, the newly summoned Toa of Air Lewok, Navahko, and Wreshi, and led by the second-in-command Corduk. On top of that, colonist Toa of Gravity Hatar himself led the colonist army, with Dark Hunter “Alchemist” aiding him. The natives had originally come to finally negotiate, but before they even arrived the colonists began their attack. Having no choice, the natives decided to keep themselves standing rather than retreat and risk being captured. Fire and ash caused by colonist weapons littered the battlefield, and the lake itself was very darkened from the ash and was constantly rippling from the explosions. On a group of cliffs, the native Toa were dueling Hatar, while “Alchemist” rested behind a rock to strike at the perfect time. Matoran Keelo, Tura, and Jeko were on the furthest side of the lake, firing their weapons while Merdana, Nepto, and Yedrin were flanking the natives on a cliff. “Alchemist” had exclaimed, "I didn't expect this to get so out-of-hand." While the battle was definitely not large, it was still just as chaotic as any other, as told by the large clouds of smoke hovering under the trees and the occasional shaking of the ground from a stray explosion. Hatar called out, and “Alchemist” leaped over the cliff to join him. Together they began dueling Lewok and Salvina. The Toa of Water was having trouble dodging Hatar's blasts of gravitational force, and thus would be very lucky to throw an attack. She finally dashed beside him and knocked him down, and then struck him with a jet of water. Hatar jerked his hand and Salvina was sent flying into the mud. Lewok had the advantage since his double-bladed Repeller Blades outmatched “Alchemist”'s Akselum I-9, which was meant for ranged combat. Lewok spun his weapon again and again, and Alchemist was just barely blocking, however this changed when he chucked a potion into Lewok's face, blinding him. With that, “Alchemist” shot him at point-blank range. Around them, bolts of energy from the Matoran struck the rocks, causing fiery explosions and spitting ash and gravel into the air. A savage figure landed from the sky and onto the highest cliff. He was holding Turaga Maroona in one monstrous claw and a threatening Scythe in the other. It was undeniably Makuta Hysterix. Navahko, Corduk, and Wreshi came to battle him, but he was incredibly powerful. He swung his scythe with such force that it cut chunks of the cliff clean off. Navahko succeeded in freezing him, however using his unnatural strength he shattered the ice almost instantaneously and dodged a swing from Corduk. Meanwhile, Maroona escaped and began walking around the edge of the battlefield, occasionally using what little power she had left to fire bolts of electricity at enemies. Hatar grabbed the defeated Lewok and chucked him to the other side of the lake, where he crashed into the wall, and then he followed. Salvina saw this and swam over at breakneck speed. Maroona called out to her. "Salvina, I have a plan!" she yelled. "Get Lewok out of the lake, and then I'll get Hatar!" "How?" questioned Salvina. "Don't ask how!" retorted Maroona. "We're in a war-zone! Just do it and I'll handle it from there!" Salvina kicked Hatar and, with all her might and elemental power, dragged Lewok and herself onto the rocky cliff. Hatar grabbed her ankle and she was violently thrown back into the water. She tried to fight the Toa of Gravity, but he used his powers to pin her against the lakebed. All she could do was wash Hatar back, and she did this, but he resisted. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Hatar was blown into the wall by a massive gust of wind. Salvina knew Lewok had created it. However, she knew that that was all the Toa could do. Considering the amount of damage he had taken, even for his level of endurance, there was little hope of him getting back into the fight. She finally rolled herself onto the cliff, and Maroona used her powers to blast a streak of lightning at Hatar. The whole lake was shocked and electrified. Hatar squirmed in agony as he finally pulled himself onto the cliff. His body was steaming and his armor was almost red-hot, and he was breathing heavily and twitching. He was definitely done for the day, which was made noticeable when he collapsed onto the rock, trying to breathe to keep up with his own heart rate. ---- Minutes earlier, Keelo had escaped to a high point. He had planned to try firing at the natives, but instead, he decided to relax and wait for the battle to end. After all, he hated the whole thing. He knew it was for a good cause, and he would do anything to defeat the natives, but he wished he was more powerful. He wanted to win at the flick of a wrist, to just throw something at the natives and defeat them right there. No, not defeat... conquer. He wanted what they had. They had hills, and numerous crops, and powers and machinery he could barely understand. He knew that Vandir and Hatar wanted these too, but he wanted to be the one to obtain them. He wanted to rule over his enemies and provide for his allies, not to just win and drive off his enemies. Then they could fight back, then they would have another chance. He wanted to win this battle, and while he was at it, win every following battle, to win forever. He decided to try firing at his enemies while he was thinking. He saw Makuta Hysterix and his heart skipped a beat. He felt afraid, even though the Makuta was fighting his enemies, and winning. Same with the Dark Hunter, who had just thrown Navahko down the cliffs. And then, there was Hatar, who was lying on a cliff panting. He didn't like Hatar. He knew Hatar was defensive and would fight willingly, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He was being smart and trying to work it out, but he was also weak. He was only fighting... or rather, had only fought because Vandir had told him to do so. And it appears that Vandir had been defeated by Hysterix, and Vandir normally assigned “Alchemist” missions. If Keelo could get Hysterix, he'd have everything else. He stopped firing and put the scary mask he found on. Once again, the earth began to shake, and thunderclouds formed. Like last time, the ground underneath Keelo began to sink. But this time he got up. He knew what his mask could do now. He looked at Wreshi, and the ground underneath him liquified and he began rapidly sinking. Suddenly, Keelo tumbled into the lake. His body was harmed by the bright lightning Maroona had created. He surfaced for a split-second and saw Ta-Matoran Tura fall in as well. Keelo began to feel very confused and in much pain. It was too bright to see anything and too loud to hear, and he could feel strange things happening to his body. He felt distorted and misshapen, much like the mask he was wearing. Hysterix watched a large, multicolored figure climb onto a cliff. He was wearing a Kanohi Mask of Catastrophes. He was holding a ball of fire in one hand and a continuous arc of electricity in the other, laughing as if the power had driven him mad. Blue, white, and red armor had been fused to his own black and silver armor, with no trace of the bright green he previously had except in his devilish eyes. It was Keelo, now a royal-looking Toa. He could immense power pumping through his body, and it felt extremely pleasurable. His right hand was sparking with electricity, thanks to the electrified water, and in his left hand was a ball of fire, which came from the Fire powers he had apparently gained from Tura. Underneath him, he could sense the earth and everything else touching it, a natural part of his element, and most of all he could finally guide the storms and earthquakes and winds his mask was generating. He now knew how to win forever. Characters * Hatar * Vandir * Nepto * Shensii * "Alchemist" * Salvina * Wreshi * Maroona * Arvos * Detras * Hysterix * Lewok * Corduk * Merdana * Yedrin * Jeko * Tura * Keelo Trivia * Chapter 4 was originally going to be split into two parts as it was on the Gallery, with the split occurring during Salvina's fight with Hatar. However, Cap later decided it would be better to combine them into one large chapter. Category:Stories